Kraang
The Kraang are an extraterrestrial species from Dimension X and one of the main antagonists in the series. They are all voiced by Nolan North. Physical appearance The Kraang are pink brain-shaped aliens with eyes, mouths (with sharp teeth), and six tentacles. They ride in robotic bodies to talk and use them as weapons. History Early life The alien infiltration is long-lived, ancient in fact. The Kraang claim they have been trying to use mutagen to terraform the Earth for millions of years. But they couldn't use the mutagen on Earth without a specific chain of human DNA. They also claim to have spent millennia caputring people, shaping humankind's genetic codes. Until finally in the present day, they found April. Her mother was taken before she was born, and they experimented on her. This explains that April so special; her DNA can perfect the Kraang's mutagen in our dimension. Season 1 They first appear in Rise of the Turtles where they disguised themselves as humans. They both capture April and Kirby as the Turtles try to fight them off. As they escaped, one Kraang challenged Mikey. When Mikey saw the disguised removed, he was horrified to see a live Kraang in the robot body. Later on, the Kraang fight the Turtles and their former get away driver, Snake (who mutated into a giant weed). After the Turtles rescued April and failed to get Kirby, the Kraang decide to target on the Turtles to destroy them. Season 2 In The Mutation Situation, they use a shipment to deliver mutagen to Shredder. However, the Turtles fought them and they faced their yeti-like robot body called Biotroid. During the fight, all of the mutagen fell out of the ship, with one falling on Kirby (who was blocking his daughter from being hit by it). After the Kraang's ship was sent to the moon, they told Shredder that they lost all of the canisters of mutagen because of the Turtles. Season 3 Ambition *Capture all scientists *Capture mutants to put them in their control *Destroy the Turtles *Capture April so they can use her DNA to perfect their mutagen *Destroy New York City and rule the world. *Mutate humans into Kraang-looking creatures. Season 4 Season 5 Kraang technology Weaponry *Kraang Blasters *Kraang Laser Cannon *Kraang Walker Suits *Kraangdroids (aka Normans) *Flying Kraangdroids *Biotroid Transportation *Kraang Floater *Kraang Scout Ship *Technodrome *Trans-Dimensional Portal *Fast Travel Points *Portable Portals Energy source *Power Cell *Mutagen Others *Foot-Bots *Chrome Dome *Kraang Communication Orb *Kraang Neuro Switcher Trivia *The Kraang use robotic exoskeletons to not only use them as weapons, but to help them talk like humans. *Like the Utroms from the 2003 series, the Kraang can live for centuries or even millennia. *In the 1987 series and the Archie comics, there is one alien named Krang, whose name is spelled with just one "a". *They are an amalgam of both Krang and the Utroms (although the Utroms are not evil). *When the Kraang speak English, they don't really talk normal. **They always refer to themselves in third person. **When addressing people, they say "The one(s) known as..." **When addressing plans, they say "The plan of..." **When saying other terms like agreement or handsome, they say "What is known as..." *They teamed up with the Foot Clan. *In Newtralized, they have fun of their own. *Their number one enemy is the Newtralizer. *In other parts of their past, they were beaten by Hamato Yoshi when he was still human, but not without their canister mutating him and his turtles. They also captured Leatherhead when he was a baby and took him to their Dimension, doing horrible experiments on him. However, he could not let them break his spirit as he escaped from their dimension and took the power cell from them so they will not be able to bring anything from Dimension X to Earth. They also mutated Tiger Claw when he was a boy. *They are voiced by Nolan North, who voiced Raphael in the 2007 film. *The only Kraang that can speak normal English is Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens